Tem um Rock Star na Minha Cama
by Yaoi Writers
Summary: Uma farra notívaga inconsequente e regada a sexo, drogas e rock'n roll. Uma noite onde tudo pode ter ocorrido, mas que foi esquecido assim que o sol nasceu. Uma noite onde modificaria a vida de dois amigos para sempre.


Título: _**Tem um Rock Star na minha cama!**_

Beta: _Illy-chan_

Presente para: _**Cristal Samejima**_

Fandom: Gundam wing

Par (es): Heero x Quatre. Heero x Duo (passado)

Gênero: Universo Alternativo, Yaoi, Romance e Drama

Classificação: M

Sinopse: Uma farra notívaga inconsequente e regada a sexo, drogas e rock'n roll. Uma noite onde tudo pode ter ocorrido, mas que foi esquecido assim que o sol nasceu. Uma noite onde modificaria a vida de dois amigos para sempre, os levando para caminhos onde jamais pensaram que um dia poderiam viver.

Disclamer: A única coisa que me pertence é o enredo, o roteiro. (pertence a mim e a minha amiga oculta XDD) Apenas utilizo os personagens para promover uma diversão gratuita.

_**Agradeço imensamente a minha beta querida. Um enorme beijo em seu coração, minha amiga. ^^**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Tem um Rock Star na minha cama!**

Ele acordou com um fiapo de luz batendo em seu rosto. Sua cabeça rodou, sem ao menos ter aberto os olhos.

Tequila. A merda da tequila, a _maldita_ da tequila.

_Junto com a vodka e ao everclear__. _Sua mente confusa lhe xingava.

Ele havia prometido para si mesmo que nunca mais beberia. Promessa feita a cada ressaca e descumprida a cada saída com os amigos.

Tinha medo de abrir os olhos e descobrir onde havia passado a noite desta vez. A cada noitada de bebedeiras, músicas e doses de tequila ele sempre acordava ao lado de algum cara que não lembrava nem o nome. Mas teria que encarar o fato e abrir os olhos para pelo menos se levantar e sair daquele lugar rapidamente.

Abriu lentamente o olho direito antes do esquerdo. E olhando ao redor se sentiu íntimo do local… aquele lugar lhe era familiar. Era seu apartamento, era a sua sala ! Olhou ao redor e estava sozinho e um nítido alívio penetrou em sua mente junto com uma dúvida. Porque estava deitado no sofá apenas de cueca e camisa? Não se lembrava de nada.

– Merda de tequila! – Esbravejou baixo.

Passou a mão sobre o rosto. Sua cabeça doía mais que se um trator a tivesse atropelado. Moveu–se sobre o sofá e sentiu sua longa trança mover–se também**,** caindo ao chão de madeira. Sentou–se e rapidamente sentiu um gosto amargo da boca bem conhecido quando estava naquele estado da ressaca. Seu estômago revirou–se**,** avisando que algo não estava muito bem. O tempo limitou–se apenas de correr tropeçando pelos móveis e chegar ao banheiro e vomitar todo o álcool da noite anterior no vaso sanitário de porcelana negra. Sentou–se no chão frio encostado no box gelado ainda sentindo o gosto desagradável e ruim na boca, esperando se mais algum espasmo estomacal iria surgir o pegando desprevenido.

Depois de alguns minutos, seu organismo o informou que parecia ter controlado as revoltas por algum tempo e assim, resolveu tomar um banho quente. Precisava retirar o peso morto da noite mal dormida de cima de si**,** além dos odores noturnos da boemia. Ele fedia a cigarros, a bebida e maconha, cheiros que provavelmente denunciavam o que ele havia feito na noitada anterior, e internamente agradeceu por não estar com o aroma de sexo casual e irresponsável daquela vez. Observou sua cara amassada pelo espelho e uma mancha lhe chamou a atenção: uma marca que não estava lá no dia anterior.

Abriu mais os olhos violetas para que a névoa da ressaca se dissipasse e pudesse entender o que era aquilo. Uma mancha levemente arroxeada e avermelhada localizada em seu pescoço, logo abaixo do maxilar. E um grunhido de entendimento escapou de seus lábios rubros. Ao retirar a camisa**,** deixando seu peito assim com seu tórax à mostra**,** uma nova surpresa o atingiu.

Não era apenas uma única mancha, havia mais duas sobre seu pescoço no lado esquerdo e a marca de uma mordida em seu peito.

Mordida? Chupões? _De quem?_

E um pensamento um tanto quanto sarcástico rodou em sua auto recriminação; ele podia não ter tido sexo naquela noite, mas que alguém havia se divertido junto a ele em seu _playground_ particular tornava–se óbvio. Apressado, retirou o resto de sua roupa à procura de novos ou outros presentes noturnos, mas para seu alívio não encontrou mais nenhum.

Ao pegar suas roupas do chão**,** seu olfato dormente sentiu tardiamente um perfume diferente do seu impregnado em sua camisa. _Perfume masculino._ Mesmo com todos aqueles outros fortes odores**,** ele pôde identificar o cheiro de outro homem nela. Era um cheiro agradável. E descobriu quem havia se divertido deixando marcas pelo seu corpo, o dono daquele cheiro suave.

Aquele fato não era nada, mas era muito melhor o que não ter informação alguma. Agora ele possuía quatro informações sobre a pessoa com quem brincara pela farra notívaga: era um cara, ele gostava de morder, era cheiroso e tinha bom gosto. Menos mal. Largou tudo novamente pelo chão entrando diretamente no boxe e gemeu baixo quando a água morna caiu sobre seu corpo, o relaxando. Aquilo era bom. Ele poderia ficar ali por um longo tempo.

O efeito do banho quente surgiu rápido sobre si. A sonolência bateu forte**,** fazendo com que seus olhos se fechassem sem ao menos ter poder sobre eles. Bocejos eram proferidos continuadamente. Enrolou–se somente com uma toalha branca e sua mente entorpecida e seu corpo fatigado apenas o informava de se jogar na cama. Precisava dormir.

Dormir era mais que uma necessidade naquele momento, era vital. Um sono de muitas horas iria restabelecê–lo, iria fazer com sua cabeça parasse de girar como um casal de bailarinos valsando, iria fazer que seu corpo voltasse a aceitar algum comando cerebral e seu cérebro voltaria a agir normalmente, conseguiu raciocinar, abrindo a porta do banheiro.

Com a cabeça latejando, sua visão embaçada piscou por vários momentos tentando aceitar o que estava vendo. Atônito, parou entre a cama e a porta do banheiro buscando um pouco de compreensão pelo que estava vendo. Parecia que sua mente não estava disposta a deixá–lo em paz: ela estava lhe pregando uma peça ou havia _realmente_ alguém dormindo na sua cama?

Por segundos que mais lembravam horas, o jovem americano continuo parado em frente da cama**,** tentando lembrar quem era aquela pessoa que dormia sem camisa sobre sua cama de uma forma bem confortável. _Definitivamente era homem_, computou. Isto era importante, porque apesar de ser gay assumido**,** não haviam sido poucas as vezes que depois de uma noite de farra inconseqüente, acordara ao lado de garotas. Garotas lindas na verdade, mais mesmo assim garotas, e isto sempre o deixava ainda mais irritado quando tomava consciência de onde estava. As costas nuas**,** levemente torneadas o denunciavam. Provavelmente aquele cara era o dono do perfume em sua camisa.

Naquele momento ele tinha mais duas informações rondando sua mente conturbada : o cara _era_ gostoso e estava na sua cama. Sua cabeça latejou mais forte com aquelas novas informações. E logo uma pergunta surgiu ... Porque diabos ele havia dormido caído no sofá, enquanto aquele estranho estava sobre a sua cama? Caminhou até o outro e o chamou**,** mexendo em seu corpo largado sobre a cama.

– Cara**,** acorda! 'Tá' na hora de acordar. – Duo tocou novamente no braço do jovem deitado na sua frente. O rapaz deitado de bruços não respondeu. Observou suas costas até chegar às nádegas rígidas sob a calça jeans de grife. – Pelo menos sua bundinha é linda. – Disse sacudindo–o mais uma vez e nada do rapaz acordar ou responder.

Aquilo de alguma forma o preocupou. Meio que trôpego, deu a volta na cama, sentou–se ao lado do ilustre desconhecido e mexeu em seu cabelo**,** retirando–o da frente de seu rosto. Talvez pudesse ser alguém conhecido, algum amigo, ou amigo de um amigo. Quem sabe?

Por que ele não sabia quem ele era até que a face oculta foi revelada.

Sem saber se estava tendo mais uma alucinação alcoólica**,** largou de imediato o cabelo do outro e apertou os olhos**,** esfregando–os com força. Criando coragem, estendeu de novo a mão, retirou novamente o cabelo do rosto do rapaz... e seu coração disparou. Ele o conhecia! Realmente o conhecia. Mas não podia ser. Como? _Como_ aquele cara havia parado ali na sua cama? _ComoComoComoComoComo? _Sua mente o perguntava constantemente para a memória falha.

– Puta que pariu! – O xingamento escapou de sua boca.

O que ele estava fazendo ali? Porque ele estava ali na sua casa, dormindo seminu em sua cama? Onde foi que eles se encontraram? Perguntas e mais perguntas surgiam rapidamente em sua cabeça e no mesmo instante que surgiam desapareciam vendo aquele rosto, pálido, inerte, quase morto a sua frente.

Foi quando seu cérebro pareceu acordar de vez.

Pálido? Quase morto? _Por quê? _Ele se aproximou novamente e o chamou com mais delicadeza, dando pequenos tapinhas na face embranquecida. Nada. Aproximou seu rosto e não sentiu sua respiração. Duo se desesperou. Saiu dali e foi correndo para sala**,** com seu (o) coração acelerado e sem saber o que iria fazer.

– Merda, merda, merda. – enquanto xingamentos saiam de sua boca ele caminhava agoniado de um lado para outro, procurando a porcaria do celular. Forçou–se a se sentar e tentar solucionar aquele problema. Precisava de ajuda: ele não conseguia encontrar ou pensar sobre nenhuma solução. Não naquele momento. Enfim catou o maldito aparelhinho das dobras do sofá e ligou para a única pessoa que podia ajuda-lo numa hora crítica daquelas. O único em que ele confiava plenamente.

– _Temumrockstarnaminhacama!_ – disse assim que o outro atendeu, não o deixando nem ao menos terminar o simples 'Alô!'.

– _Hã?_ – A voz rouca do outro lado da ligação não conseguiu compreender a frase dita afobadamente.

– Tem um rock star na minha cama! – Duo repetiu a frase completamente atônito, enquanto voltava a entrar no quarto. Seu olhar estava diretamente sobre o corpo inerte a sua frente. Os grandes olhos violetas não conseguiam ao menos piscar.

– _Você me ligou para dizer isto? Se foi para me fazer ciúmes, falhou na sua intenção_. – A resposta saiu rápida sem ao menos notar o que estava falando.

– Tem um _rock star_ na minha cama. O que eu faço? – Novamente sua fala saia de uma forma que nem ele mesmo conseguia compreender.

– _Duo, se você __**não sabe o que fazer**__ com um homem na sua cama... É por que definitivamente não aprendeu nada._ – A voz do outro rapaz saia sonolenta e cansada ao mesmo tempo e devido a isto ainda não havia percebido a aflição na voz do outro.

– Você não entendeu, Heero. ._rockeiro._.cama... e eu acho que ele está morto. – A palavra 'morto' ecoou em seu peito e rebateu no ouvido do amigo, pois este demorou alguns instantes a respondê–lo, ficando totalmente em silêncio por alguns longos segundos.

– _Morto? __**Como assim morto?**__ O que você aprontou desta vez__**,**__ seu idiota_? – A entonação da voz saiu um pouco mais alterada. A compreensão começava a atingir o cérebro estafado do amigo.

– Eu... Eu não sei. Não me lembro. Não me lembro nem como ele veio parar aqui ou como voltei para casa. – As frases baixas faladas com constrangimento rebateram no ouvido de Heero**,** irritando-o ainda mais pela constante atitude inconsequente do amigo.

– _Você já procurou medir os sinais vitais dele? Sentiu a pulsação? Batimentos cardíacos? Respiração?_ – As perguntas eram respondidas com um leve menear de cabeça em negação pelo rapaz de cabelos longos, com se o outro pudesse ver as suas respostas.

– Heero... Eu acho... que ele não esta respirando. – Finalmente respondeu**, **conseguindo fazer as palavras saírem da garganta contraída de apreensão.

– _Vá e veja os batimentos dele! – urgiu o amigo. _

– Eu não sei fazer isto. Não sou eu o residente de medicina que irá se formar com louvor. Não sou eu o futuro neurologista mundialmente famoso e requisitado. Eu não sei ver estas paradas. Eu só faço frases de efeito e digo o que as pessoas tem que comprar. – A reclamação lamentosa soou como um pedido de ajuda. Enquanto ele atravessava o corredor, saindo do quarto. Estava sentindo-se perigosamente sufocado naquele local.

– _É o que dá ser um publicitário idiota. Só se mete em furadas. Me espera que to indo para ai. Pelo menos o coloque deitado de lado com as pernas elevadas._ – A ordem foi dada assim que Heero começou a pegar sua bolsa com seus instrumentos clínicos.

– Vem rápido. Eu não quero um rock star morto na minha cama. – Ele sentou-se novamente sobre o sofá e jogou sua cabeça nas mãos apoiando os cotovelos nas pernas. Seu longo cabelo trançado pendeu para o lado**,** caindo sobre seus ombros**,** deixando-o com uma aparência ainda mais fragilizada.

– Merda, merda, merda! Três mil vezes merda! Eu juro que nunca mais vou beber novamente! Idiota retardado! Tente se lembrar o que você fez na noite passada, vamos! – Ele dizia baixinho para si mesmo na tentativa de se autocontrolar.

Seu coração estava apertado no peito. Se aquele cara estivesse realmente morto**,** o que ele iria fazer? Como explicar o que aconteceu... Se nem ele mesmo lembrava-se do que havia acontecido ou sequer sabia o que tinha acontecido? Ninguém acreditaria nele e na sua maldita amnésia alcoólica. Se procurassem provas de DNA, ele estaria completamente ferrado!

Provavelmente no interior da boca daquele sujeito estariam vestígios de sua saliva, sua pele! E se eles tivessem sim transado, aí sim, ele tava ferrado e muito mal pago: se aquele roqueiro estivesse morto ele seria o culpado, terminaria a sua vida na cadeia! Com aqueles homens horrorosos e perigosos babando em seu pescoço alvo e além de tudo seria tratado como um assassino. Sua mente criava as mais impossíveis teorias**,** o apavorando ainda mais e mais.

Sentindo que logo logo estaria hiperventilando, levantando foi até o quarto de hóspedes e abrindo o armário, **- **vestiu o primeiro jeans que encontrou e a primeira camiseta – branca – que encontrou ao alcance de sua mão.

De repente ouviu assustado o som da campainha do interfone. Logo pensou que eram os policias para levá-lo para a cadeia e seu coração ameaçou a escapar pela boca, mas lembrou-se que havia ligado para seu amigo.

-/º0°0º0º\-

Quinze minutos depois que havia recebido aquele telefonema estranho**,** ele já estava diante da porta de Duo. Mais uma vez estava lá para ajudá-lo a se livrar de suas confusões. Confusões estas que já estavam se tornando quase que freqüentes para um homem adulto de 24 anos. Seu amigoera um inconseqüente, sempre fora, mas estava se tornando pior. Cada dia que passava as burradas estavam maiores. Ele nem queria pensar na possibilidade de _realmente _ter um homem morto na cama dele. Estava mais de 48 horas sem dormir, devido ao seu plantão e estudos no hospital. E o que ele estava fazendo ali mesmo? Mesmo estando completamente exausto, estava tentando mais uma vez livrar seu amigo de alguma burrada. Tocou impaciente a campainha e logo depois a porta se abriu.

– Onde ele está? – Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer diante a face preocupada de Duo.

– No meu quarto, deitado na cama. – Ele viu o outro correr até seu quarto e o seguiu com o peito pesado, temendo que seu pior pesadelo estivesse se tornado realidade.

Dentro do cômodo, ajudou o residente do Memorial Hospital a virar o hóspede desconhecido em cima do colchão. Logo o cabelo do roqueiro – loiríssimo, quase branco de tão loiro e fino como o de um bebê – moveu-se para o lado, mostrando a sua identidade para o recém-chegado.

Por um momento Heero chocou-se, e Duo percebeu o seu espanto, porém mostrando um controle de aço, o amigo não disse nada**,** continuando com o seu trabalho. Sentindo os segundos virarem minutos, Duo viu o jovem rapaz japonês que fora para os Estados Unidos estudar medicina logo após se formar no segundo grau, tocar o pescoço do roqueiro e seu rosto mostrou uma pequena**,** porém nítida**,** sensação de alívio na expressão. Segurou no pulso do loiro e depois pôs o ouvido em seu peito.

– Baka! Ele não esta morto, ainda. – Ele o viu retirar de sua mochila um instrumento de analisar a pressão, um estetoscópio, um termômetro digital e um aparelho de testar a quantidade e açúcar no organismo de uma pessoa. Sentiu a pressa de oxigênio invadir-lhe subitamente os pulmões e o coração voltar a bater, ao ouvir a bem-aventurada notícia, enquanto o residente continuava a examinar o roqueiro, agora verificando suas pupilas.

– Duo? – ouviu chamá-lo: – Duo, volte para terra. O que vocês ingeriram?

– Eu não sei. – A resposta mais tranqüila ressoou pelo quarto. E o dono da voz percebeu o quão indignado o futuro médico sentado na cama pareceu ficar.

– _Como assim não sabe?_ – A pergunta aparentemente fria acompanhou um nítido olhar de desaprovação.

– Qual a parte do que te contei você não entendeu? Não me lembro de nada referido a ele. Nada! Eu não sei como ele veio parar aqui, não sei como o conheci e não sei porquê o trouxe para minha casa.

– Mas alguma coisa você tem que se lembrar, Duo! – Heero voltou a direcionar a sua atenção para o rapaz inconsciente abaixo de si, lhe prestando o atendimento.

Duo sentia a cabeça rachar de tanta dor, enquanto os olhos ardiam como se tivesse colocado pimenta neles.

– Eu me lembro de ter ido ao show da GW com o pessoal da agência. Depois fomos ao nosso bar de sempre e estava rolando uma festa e acabamos ficando por lá. Eu bebi tequila, alguns drinks com vodka e everclear. Fumei alguns baseados, mas nada de mais expressivo. Lembro de estar em uma mesa com a galera e um cara havia se aproximado. Mas não era ele não. Juro! Depois tudo se apaga. Te garanto que se eu tivesse visto o Quatre Winner no bar…

– Você é um idiota, sabe disto não é? – E novamente os azuis reprovadores voltaram–se para o americano que permanecia ao em pé ao seu lado observando tudo o que fazia com o outro rapaz dopado.

– Porque você não aplica uma dose de glicose nele? Não é isto o que dão às pessoas alcoolizadas? – Perguntou sentando–se ao lado de Heero, próximo à borda da cama numa tentativa de conseguir apoio, ao mesmo tempo que observava o rapaz loiro.

– Eu não sei se ele é diabético, Duo. Se eu aplicar glicose nele ele pode entrar em choque.

– Mas como ele está? Vai ficar tudo bem? – A mão de Duo passou a acariciar a face pálida com delicadeza e com cuidado. E não soube explicar o sentimento que surgiu em seu peito. Um misto de carinho e piedade que o faziam se sentir totalmente responsável pelo estado do jovem cantor. Mesmo aquele vocalista já possuindo um expressivo histórico com drogas.

– Ele está completamente chapado. Mas irá ficar bem daqui a algum tempo. Liga para a emergência no hospital**,** que lá saberão cuidar dele.

– Precisamos realmente ligar para a emergência? – Novamente a preocupação surgiu no olhar e na voz de Duo, que continuava completamente hipnotizado pela face doce do roqueiro. O jovem publicitário continuava a acariciar o rosto e os cabelos de Quatre e não levantou o olhar nem ao fazer a pergunta ao amigo.

– Não seja irresponsável. Não mais do que você já foi por hoje. – Heero observava a dedicação dos gestos gentis de Duo sobre o outro e não pôde deixar de lembrar o quanto o amigo era fã das músicas da banda que aquele cara era o vocalista.

– Ele não esta bem? Você não pode cuidar dele aqui mesmo? – O olhar doce que ornamentava a face de Duo praticamente implorava a Heero que não acionasse os paramédicos.

– Porque isto agora? Aqui eu não tenho como cuidar dele. Provavelmente ele irá precisar de algum medicamento.

– Você não pode aplicar algo nele?

– Duo, eu não sei o que ele ingeriu. Se lhe der algo sem saber isso, ele pode vir a ter uma overdose. E eu não quero ter uma complicação do gênero no meu currículo. Então deixe de besteiras e ligue para a emergência! – Apesar de sempre se deixar levar pelas chantagens emocionais de Duo**,** daquela vez o resultado de satisfazer um capricho poderia ser desastroso.

– Eu realmente não queria fazer isto. Quatre já é tão exposto na mídia com esse lance todo de drogas. Ele acabou de sair de uma clinica de reabilitação, eu não queria que se expusesse de novo. Além do mais o cara tem namorada, pegaria mal se todos ficassem sabendo que ele esteve aqui deste jeito. – A voz insegura demonstrava realmente que o rapaz de olhos violetas sinceramente se importava com o rebelde cantor.

– Ética! _Agora_ você tem ataque de ética? Se você tivesse pensado assim _antes__**,**_ não o teria trazido para cá. Aliás, _**ele **_deveria ter pensado nisto e não você! Vocês dois foram dois irresponsáveis! – Controlando o súbito impulso de raiva, Heero levantou–se e caminhou em direção ao banheiro deixando apenas o amigo ao lado do roqueiro.

– Mas... dá para cuidarmos dele sozinhos? Por favor?

A súplica chegou aos ouvidos de Heero, que se encontrava apoiando as duas mãos na pia de cerâmica do banheiro. Olhando-se no espelho frente a si, respirou fundo para que o oxigênio levasse a onda de tensão e adrenalina embora e tomou uma decisão.

– A recuperação dele será mais demorada, e teremos que ficar de olho. Se acontecer algo... – Esclareceu, agora parado na porta do banheiro. Não havia resistido novamente, mais uma vez estava sucumbindo às vontades inconseqüentes de Duo.

– Eu mesmo ligo para a emergência, jur... Hei, onde você vai? – O rapaz americano moveu–se sobre a cama acompanhando não somente com o olhar o caminhar do decidido do amigo para fora do quarto.

– Vou precisar de algumas coisas, estou indo comprar. – Já estava perto da porta quando sentiu a presença de Duo logo às suas costas.

– Não, deixa que eu vou. Você fica aqui de olho nele: se ele passar mal ... _você_ é que é o medico não eu. – A cor de Duo de repente se esvaiu somente ao pensar em socorrer uma pessoa em estado de choque.

– Frouxo! – O sorriso debochado que surgiu no rosto do americano ao ouvir a acusação apenas deixou o rapaz de olhos azul cobalto com um leve e cansado brilho de compreensão no olhar.

**-/º0°0º0º\-**

O tempo em que ficou sozinho com o vocalista foi mais rápido do que havia imaginado que seria. Mas neste curto espaço de tempo a única pergunta que vagava em sua cabeça era _por quê_?

Por que Quatre Winner – vocalista de uma das bandas de maior sucesso dos últimos anos no mundo do rock, compositor de letras confusas, dramáticas e sinceras sobre sua visão do mundo e os sentimentos humanos, e que mais influenciavam jovens mundo afora – que tinha fama, sucesso, uma fortuna conquistada através das enormes vendas de seus álbuns, centenas de fãs que os idolatravam, juventude e uma beleza quase angelical... se metia em tantas confusões com drogas?

Pelo que recordava das notícias que ouvia ou que lia sobre aquele jovem e aparentemente inocente rapaz**,** ele já havia feito coisas condenáveis devido a altos graus de embriaguez ou de (por) ter ingerido inúmeras substâncias ilegais entorpecentes. Esse histórico pesado já o havia obrigado a freqüentar inúmeras clínicas de reabilitação.

E novamente a pergunta surgiu... _Por quê_?

**-/º0°0º0º\-**

Assim que Duo retornou com os medicamentos que pedira, começou a preparar o vocalista para os procedimentos os quais esperava que o fizesse pelo menos acordar. Aplicou o soro em sua intravenosa para que o corpo fraco não desidratasse. E voltou a sentar em uma cadeira próxima a cama para esperar a reação do corpo mediante aquele procedimento.

Logo que o corpo do cantor começou a processar o liquido espesso pelo organismo, começou a reagir involuntariamente. Heero sabia o que iria acontecer e rapidamente correu até o banheiro e buscou a lata de lixo e levando-o até o rapaz que já dava indícios de que acordaria de alguma forma.

Olhos incrivelmente azuis esverdeados abriram-se num repente e pareciam não entender o que estava ocorrendo consigo, mas ao encontrar os olhos azuis friamente seguros fixos nos seus, algo lhe afirmou de que estava bem**,** apesar de sentir seu corpo inteiro se contorcer em espasmos violentos. Sem aviso, a náusea apoderou-se de si e foi quase imediatamente depositada na lata negra posta a sua frente. Mãos fortes o seguravam pelas costas assim como vozes perambulavam ao seu redor. Quando seu organismo terminou de expelir todo o mau que estava guardado dentro dele sentiu uma leve, porém dolorida**,** sensação de alívio.

Ao voltar a ser deitado**,** seus olhos correram pelo local que estava mas não conseguia processar quase nada ao seu redor. A única coisa que conseguiu enxergar e memorizar foram apenas os dois tons de azuis que estavam agora a sua frente, um azul violeta... e o outro azul – mais intenso e frio ao mesmo tempo, algo parecido com o cobalto. Logo depois seus olhos se fecharam novamente**,** o levando para o mundo escuro e solitário em que vivia.

Ao perceber que o músico não acordaria logo e que tudo estava ocorrendo bem, Heero voltou sua atenção para o amigo que ainda permanecia altamente pálido e com olheiras, uma aparência completamente fora do normal. Trazendo-o para perto de si, examinou-o com calma e depois lhe ordenou que tentasse dormir para que seu corpo se recuperasse. Duo não negou-lhe o pedido: apenas deitou-se sobre sua cama ao lado do músico e sem ao menos reclamar dormiu profundamente em questão de segundos.

**-/º0°0º0º\-**

O tempo daquela vez demorou a passar enquanto permanecia sozinho e de vigília sobre os dois homens. Sentado na poltrona**,** tentava permanecer acordado na tentativa de assistir a pequena TV que trouxera da sala. Quando seus olhos tencionavam a se fecharem**,** observou o movimento de Quatre sobre os lençóis no intuito de levantar-se.

Caminhou até ele e escutou um fraco e distante sussurro**,** informando de que precisava ir ao banheiro. O jovem médico abraçou seu ilustre paciente e o encaminhou até o requerido aposento, onde ajudou-o na função de urinar e voltou a levá-lo para a cama.

Apesar de permanecer entorpecido**,** o rapaz mantinha seu olhar fixo sobre ele com uma expressão de incompreensão e um leve embaraço contido. Heero teve a certeza que naquele momento o cérebro do músico estava voltando a analisar o ambiente ao redor, que no caso lhe era totalmente estranho.

– Quem é você? – a voz fraca perguntou e ele olhava fixamente para o jovem que media a sua pressão.

– Sou o médico que está lhe prestando socorro. – Foi tudo o que Heero disse**,** quando sentiu o olhar curioso e intensamente puro cair sobre si.

– Ok. E ele? Quem é?– a voz pálida voltou a perguntar, seu dono voltando-se para o corpo estendido ao seu lado e olhando para o rosto bonito do americano adormecido.

– Ele é o cara que praticamente salvou a sua vida. De alguma forma aparvalhada**,** mas salvou. – respondeu, sentando-se outra vez na cadeira que permanecia ao lado da cama e tentando cobrir o corpo parcialmente desnudo com um fino lençol esverdeado.

– Porque ele fez isso? – A pergunta seguida de um fraco suspiro foi abafada pela imagem a qual Heero admitia não estar acostumado a ver: um homem totalmente enfraquecido com os olhos baixos**,** quase que se lamentando por ter sobrevivido.

– Fez o quê? – Ele precisava compreender e ter a certeza do que estava vendo para poder fazer um melhor diagnóstico.

– Me salvar. Eu _não queria_ ser salvo. – novamente o sussurro atravessou seus ouvidos, confirmando o que havia desconfiara poucos segundos antes.

– Porque apesar de ser um inconseqüente Duo**,** presa mais a vida do que qualquer pessoa que você possa conhecer.

– E porque ele não está acordado... e é você que está cuidando de mim?

– Porque eu sou médico e ele não. E ele está tão chapado quanto você, não me ajudaria muito se continuasse acordado.

– Mas não quero que cuide de mim. – Quatre moveu-se sobre a cama e ergueu a mão**,** no intuito de retirar a intravenosa que Heero havia reposto. Naquele leve ataque o médico residente teve uma vaga noção de sua fama de rebelde sem a mínima causa. E Heero teve que segurar suas mãos fortemente enquanto tentava fazer com que o rapaz ficasse quieto.

– Pare com isso! Se você não ficar quieto**,** serei obrigado a chamar os paramédicos e pelo que sei isto não seria nada vantajoso para você ou para sua banda. – nesse momento, ambos se encontravam com os rostos a meros centímetros de distância um do outro. – Acho que a imprensa iria adorar saber que você voltou a ser um completo idiota. – Heero não soube se foi sua ameaça ou se foi o tom forte de sua voz**,** ou ainda se foi algo que o jovem loiro viu em seu olhar, mas o rapaz logo voltou a ficar quieto e se aconchegou a cama quente.

– E porque você não os chama? – o olhar que até aquele momento era claro e dócil tornara-se obscuramente desafiador e principalmente petulante.

– Por ele. Porque Duo me pediu. – indicou o outro moreno adormecido com um movimento rápido, sem tirar os olhos de cima do paciente.

A menção sobre seu amigo distraiu a mente do loiro, chamando-lhe a atenção e afastando a tensão entre ambos.

– Duo... Um nome diferente... Qual é o seu?

– Isto não é importante neste momento. Quero que você volte a dormir. – A voz imperiosa por muito pouco não forçou o outro a fechar os olhos e dormir. Mas parecia que o outro não iria obedecer-lhe tão cedo.

– Vocês são o que? Amigos? – A sua pergunta foi totalmente dita olhando para o rosto inerte ao lado e ele pode sentir um fraco sorriso adornando o canto de sua boca. – Vocês são amigos, mas também são namorados, não é? – apesar da exaustão óbvia, o loiro parecia arranjar energia extra de algum lugar, como que animado com alguma conclusão particular.

Heero observou com cautela a expressão vitoriosa no semblante do outro. Aquilo não fora segredo para ninguém. Mas deleta não condizia mais com a realidade. E por uma estranha sensação teve a necessidade de explicar isto.

– Não mais.

– Por quê? – Ele poderia ignorar aquela avalanche de perguntas, mas não conseguia deixar de respondê-las.

– Porque não estava mais dando certo. Porque tudo se tornou em uma grande amizade.

– Mas você ainda o ama, não?

– Ele é o meu único amigo.

– você não me respondeu.

– Ele é importante pra mim.

– Você ainda o ama. – O sorriso vitorioso teve o poder não apenas de iluminar o rosto extremamente pálido depois daquela afirmação, mas também teve, em Heero, o poder de irradiar a necessidade de corrigir aquela frase.

– Não da forma como você está pensando. – A constante pergunta _"por que você esta se justificando?" _soava tão alto quanto o som estridente de um apito de embarcação em sua mente. Mas apesar do alerta em vermelho neon que começava a se acender iluminando ainda mais a frase, ele continuou a responder totalmente absorvido e inerte perante ao sorriso enfraquecido a sua frente. – Não o amo mais como um amante**,** se é isto que você tanto quer saber.

Diante aquela seca resposta**,** o loiro artista desviou o seu olhar do abismo azul que o tragava e com sua mente rendendo-se ao efeito prolongado das drogas ingeridas, virou o rosto**,** encontrando a face plácida de seu companheiro noturno na viagem ao mundo de OZ.

– Bonito. – sussurrou. – Muito bonito. Se os anjos realmente existissem eles devem ser parecidos com ele. – O fiasco de voz contemplava magistralmente a magnitude da face adormecida e pálida ao seu lado.

– Anjo? Duo um anjo...? Só se for o da morte. E pelo que eu presenciei não faltou muito para ele realmente ter se tornado um. – O jovem médico observou com cautela a lenta dificuldade que o seu paciente teve ao levantar a mão direita até a face do outro e acariciar sua pele suavemente.

– Anjo da morte... então finalmente eu o encontrei. Quer dizer, _ele_ me encontrou.

Ao ouvir aquelas baixas e vazias palavras um arrepio inconsciente percorreu toda a extensão da nuca de Heero, despertando algo dentro de si, algo que já estava adormecido há algum tempo.

– Então é por este motivo que você ingere tanta porcaria. Para morrer. Acho que existem outras formas mais eficientes para isto do que ficar tomando todo este lixo. Já tentou pular de uma ponte? Explodir a sua casa com você amarrado na cama? Se jogar na frente de um trem? Ou meter uma bala na cabeça? – Suas palavras saíram duras, cruéis mas também distantes.

Tão distante quando sempre fora com qualquer pessoa, que não Duo. Tão diferente do que estava ocorrendo até aquele momento. Heero percebeu um olhar confuso encontrar com o seu rapidamente e até mesmo com um sentimento de rebeldia no fundo, mas não podia evitar a raiva que lhe subia o estômago.

Não entendia, simplesmente _não entendia_ como alguém poderia ser tão estúpido para tentar algo tão inutilmente trágico. Como médico, sabia que aquele tipo de auto destruição era muito mais uma mutilação psicológica do que uma real tentativa de morte. E que para pacientes com aquela patologia clínica, o tratamento era muito mais complicado e delicado do que com reais suicidas. Mas não conseguiu ser afável; a cólera atingia seu fígado fazendo com que a produção de bile aumentasse consideravelmente todas as vezes que sua mente recordava a imagem daquele corpo inerte sobre a cama de Duo, poucas horas antes.

Do desentendimento se fez a inerte e fugaz sobriedade... e a compreensão caiu como uma katana no coração desistente de Quatre – aquele olhar frio lhe cortava muito mais que a alma. Aquelas geleiras azuis lhe acusavam de algo de que sempre se acusara: _fraco_. Mas a crescente decepção consigo mesmo aumentou ao perceber que aquele que cuidava de si também o acusava da mesma coisa que seus amigos, produtores e empresários: um egoísta mimado. Ele podia identificar aquele julgamento mesmo não estando em sua total sobriedade.

Ninguém realmente iria ou poderia entendê-lo, muito menos a geleira humana que o aprisionava tão rapidamente em seu pré-julgamento. Quem sabe o anjo da morte não seria o único que conseguisse compreendê-lo. As imagens que se passavam em sua mente mostravam que ambos tinham se encontraram em uma noite abandonada e ambos a haviam curtido no melhor estilo rock'and'roll. Pelo menos era o que queria acreditar, mesmo que fossem apenas falsas ilusões entorpecidas.

– Você acha que eu sou um louco egoísta, não é? Ou mais um roqueiro narcisista? Sou isto tudo sim, se é isso que você quer saber. Sou mais um rótulo como todos os outros, sou mais um clichê de mim mesmo. Sim, você está certo! Agora me deixe em paz, não pedi que cuidasse de mim. Não pedi a sua ajuda, assim como nunca pedi a ajuda de ninguém! – Aquelas palavras saíram tão desesperadas e sufocadas quanto um pedido abafado de ajuda nunca dito.

E Heero pôde compreendê-las como nunca compreendera nenhuma outra palavra... ou até mesmo o clamor de sua dor oculta.

– Não. Só acho que você é mais um idota e que eu não tenho nada a ver com isto. – Deu de ombros, mudando a sua atitude. Sentindo necessidade de se afastar daqueles sentimentos, levantou–se e caminhou indo em direção a porta. – Você ainda precisa dormir. Quando o Duo levantar vocês resolvam o que irão fazer.

– Aonde você vai? – Aquela pergunta ingênua escapou de sua boca como se fosse uma atitude normal do seu dia-a-dia.

– Tenho coisas para serem feitas. Ainda não dormi direito depois do meu plantão e ainda preciso estudar para provas.

– Você será reprovado se eu o denunciar por abandono a um paciente que ainda não se recuperou de uma overdose. – a acusação lançou-se em meio à quietude do quarto.

O jovem residente parou meio que não acreditando no que o outro havia acabado de dizer e ao voltar-se**,** encontrou um ébrio sorriso maroto e petulante no rosto falsamente angelical que lhe cabia maravilhosamente bem.

– Lamento lhe informar, mas oficialmente você não é meu paciente. – Disse seco e ouviu uma leve e agradável risada debochada pairando pelo ar até atingir seus ouvidos. – Me diga uma coisa. Por que você voltou a ingerir tanta porcaria? Duo me disse que você acabou de sair da reabilitação. – Com aquela pergunta o estudante observou a transmutação do sorriso arrogante para novamente o vazio. Os olhos azuis esverdeados estavam novamente sem vida, ocos. Se é que por algum momento ele estivera realmente vivo, a não ser o momento em que o provocara, segundos antes.

– Por que cansei de tudo.

– Cansou. Cansou? Simplesmente assim? – O olhar gélido tornou–se congelante, arredio e miseravelmente inexpressivo diante de sua resposta e quando repetia suas indagações. – Porque não me surpreendo? Você é tão egoísta e inútil quanto todos os drogados os quais já fui obrigado a prestar socorro.

– Talvez você tenha razão. Eu sou egoísta, sim. Mas quem não é, me diga?

E aquela pergunta ficou ecoando e ressoando pelas paredes do ambiente sem ter uma resposta que a detesse.

– Você é um inconsequente, tão inconsequente quanto Duo. Talvez tenha sido por este motivo que vocês se encontraram. Inconsequentes sempre se encontram com uma incrível facilidade. Deve ser alguma lei do universo.

– Uma pergunta**:** é permitido a um médico xingar seus pacientes de _idiota_ e _inconsequente_? Olha que posso te processar por maus tratos ou abuso de poder. – E novamente a implicância divertida preenchia por alguns instantes os olhos azuis celestiais de vida.

– Somente se eles o forem. O que é exatamente o seu caso. – Falando isto Heero percebeu que um leve tremor começou a atingir o frágil corpo a sua frente e a preocupação se tornou nítida em sua face**,** quando involuntariamente as sobrancelhas se encontraram.

Rápido, aproximou–se da cama e ao tocar a pele descorada a notou febril. Pegou seus instrumentos e verificou a saúde de seu paciente. E novamente refez toda a sua rotina de exames. O jovem cantor realmente estava com a temperatura acima da media. E seu pulso batia acelerado o que lhe informava que os batimentos cardíacos não estavam ritmados. E isto poderia ser um problema no futuro próximo.

Naquele momento não tinha mais como postergar. Perguntou ao seu paciente o que ele havia ingerido, e assim como Duo**,** antes**, **o rapaz não soube informar. Mas felizmente lembrava que havia ingerido um pouco de anfetaminas. Com aquela informação soube que teria que se ariscar ao ministrar um antitérmico e mais um remédio que controlasse os batimentos cardíacos, o levando a ter um ritmo único.

Não demorou muito para que as drogas fizessem efeito, já que as doses foram todas através de intravenosa. E ele sabia que a reação iria provocar sonolência, mas teria que manter o paciente acordado por um período de tempo para que pudesse agir rapidamente se algum efeito colateral surgisse. E para que isto ocorresse teria que conversar, mantê–lo falando o máximo de tempo possível. Porém o problema seria justamente este**:** como iria iniciar uma conversa? Nunca fora bom com as palavras e, se até aquele momento estava mantendo uma conversa, é porque na maioria das vezes estava apenas respondendo a perguntas.

– Me diga uma coisa... você tem fama, dinheiro, uma legião de fãs, talento, um enorme sucesso profissional, escreve bem, canta bem, possui o dom da música... para que esta autodestruição?

- Você me conhece bem, não é mesmo? – o deboche ressurgiu naqueles olhos inquietos, mas uma nítida incompreensão também estava presente. Aquele homem não possuía a expressão de ser mais um fã.

- Conheço o seu trabalho. Duo é fã e sua banda, por isto o que eu sei sobre você e sua música... foi por osmose. – a resposta foi direta, explicitando que não era mais um dos seus fãs. Heero não podia negar que gostava de algumas músicas e de alguns arranjos… Mas de forma alguma _**ele**_ era mais um fã.

– Minha música. Exceto a música... tudo é mentira... até minhas palavras ultimamente tem sido um monte de mentira. – Quatre sussurrou novamente, agora se perdendo na embriaguez das ondas psicotrópicas. – Tudo... tudo é ilusão... eu não tenho nada nem ninguém.

– E a sua namorada? Soube que tem uma. – De repente um som de ar escapando surgiu dos lábios do jovem entorpecido. Um som de descaso e lamuria.

– Aquela vadia não se preocupa com nada além de se o seu dinheiro esta sendo depositado em sua conta... o que vale é o contrato. Eu não tenho uma namorada.

– Contrato?

– Aquela garota só esta comigo porque esta sendo paga para tal. Para aparecer nas festas, me acompanhar nos shows e para fazer o papel de rebelde com causa que namora um rockeiro drogado... tudo falso... tudo armado... tudo falsidade... cambada de hipócritas... – A fala indignada se arrastava, tropeçando nas palavras na intenção de se fazer compreender. Mas a cada momento parecia que tinha mais dificuldade em permanecer acordado.

E tudo aquilo que era dito parecia um quebra–cabeça em que as peças não se encaixavam, mas de repente tudo se encaixou em um piscar. E a compreensão lhe atingiu diretamente no rosto com a verdadeira razão para todas aquelas palavras soltas.

– E os seus amigos? Concordaram com o contrato também? – Um olhar vago e confuso se encontrou com o seu, parecendo tentar processar aquela pergunta. E de repente do vazio surgiu uma pouca compreensão assustada e a expressão que surgiu em seu rosto foi de repugnância.

– Não! Eles não...! Mas eu... eu tive que concordar...para o bem da Banda. Tive que assinar ... aquele maldito papel pelo bem deles, somente por eles... – Os angelicais olhos azuis esverdeados se fecharam por alguns segundos, seu dono sentindo o efeito mareante das drogas lícitas... sensação que permitiu que a imagens de seus parceiros de jornada viessem à tona, imergindo do mais profundo sentimento até aquela superfície indigna e patética em que novamente havia se permitido se tornar. – Não te permito que fale mal deles... ou sequer pense...

_Lealdade__._

Foi a única palavra que surgiu em sua mente, quando viu os olhos do loiro se tornarem turvos e vivos. Repletos de jovialidade**,** também demonstravam raiva. Raiva por ele, Heero, ter tentado violar algo tão sagrado. Ainda sem dizer nada, viu-o mover–se sobre a cama, de uma forma tão lenta que somente as pessoas chapadas podiam fazer, virando-se para seu companheiro de cama e se aconchegando nele.

_Então algo ainda existia,_ captou Heero, contrariando tudo o que o músico tentava demonstrar tanto para si próprio quanto para as demais pessoas.

– Como um rapaz pode ser tão bonito? – Seus olhos não conseguiam deixar de olhar para o rosto a sua frente. Algo no outro rapaz com que dividia a cama, _algo_ nele o prendia, algo forte mais também doce e infantil. – Foi por isto que você o amou doutor?

– Não. Mas a beleza ajudou a me envolver... – Porque estava contando aquilo para um desconhecido? Sua mente lhe perguntou e recebeu uma grave censura de seu inconsciente. E diante novamente do mar azul que o tragava com uma incrível força**,** não pôde controlar os próprios batimentos cardíacos.

– Ele teve muita sorte, e eu o invejo cruelmente. O invejo por ele ter tido alguém que o amou. – As palavras já saiam muito mais fracas do que anteriormente, era como se estivesse falando com seus próprios sonhos entorpecidos. – Será que ele me amaria como um dia amou você? – e os olhos esverdeados se tornaram límpidos e cristalinos como água.

Heero tentava controlar o inesperado desejo que tomava seus sentidos, mas estava perdendo a luta.

– Eu não sei. Você terá que perguntar a ele. – Não sabia o que dizer ou o que responder, somente percebia e observava que o depressivo músico apenas se movia novamente sobre a cama e que gotas de suor se acumulavam rapidamente sobre sua face e pescoço. E novamente seu instinto profissional o impulsionou a debruçar-se sobre o corpo plácido para tocar-lhe novamente a face. A febre havia cedido apenas um pouco mais nada preocupante.

Observou-o em silêncio, transparecendo tranquilidade**,** quando o cantor de olhos sinceros, aproveitando-se da agora mínima distância entre ambos, aproximou–se perigosamente do seu rosto, olhando diretamente para seus olhos, que teimavam em não piscar. Sua respiração parou no momento em que sentiu a mão do fraco e trêmulo artista tocar sua face e em um rompante erguer-se da cama, selando seus lábios em um beijo leve e totalmente roubado. Um encostar de lábios somente...

...mas na penumbra de seus desejos aflorados**,** Heero não resistiu: passeou seus dedos fortes pelo cabelo loiro e aprofundou o beijo, retirando o ar dos pulmões dos dois, em um total afogamento seco.

– Você se apaixonaria por mim? Como vou me apaixonar pelo meu anjo da mor...– a perguntar inacabada foi meramente sussurrada nos segundos depois que se separaram.

Quatre ainda possuía o terrível olhar vago, buscando encontrar um porto onde pudesse lhe retirar as ondulações que sofria. Seus olhos**,** naquele momento, estavam além de Heero, além daquele quarto, talvez muito além daquele universo. Simplesmente não conseguia perceber o que estava acontecendo, sua noção de percepção já o havia abandonado, a única coisa que lhe ocorria é que estava sendo tragado, estava sendo morto...

...Finalmente estava morrendo, sendo afogado por uma quente sensação de conforto e seu anjo da morte não estava presente para realizar a sua passagem para o mundo de Ares, mas sim o oceano.

Um ártico oceano que congelava sua alma, mas que de alguma forma aquecia seu corpo. Morte e vida no mesmo instante.

Heero encontrou-se perdido no meio do sabor mínimo, mas característico**,** de erva queimada que ainda permanecia no interior dos lábios do outro rapaz que agora o olhava sem conhecimento do que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. Perdido. Para sua surpresa, um sentimento de encontro começou a debater-se sobre seus receios. E um mundo de atmosfera lúdica e lubridiante lhe batiam fortemente sobre seu peito ; um mundo soturno, porém, com uma luz esmaecida no final da história, mas ele sabe que não existia ou haveria história alguma.

E antes mesmo que pudesse processar a pergunta feita, viu o jovem loiro render-se em sua guerra pessoal contra o sono provocado pela ação restante das drogas e dos remédios que lhe ministrara, entregando-se totalmente a uma nova batalha de seus pesadelos quase frequentes. E o anjo loiro dormiu então, sobre a mão forte e segura que o apoiava, mas que também lhe acarinhava a nuca com singela delicadeza.

– Atormentado, problemático, talentoso e lindo... como não se apaixonar por um homem assim? Não é mesmo**,** Heero?

Sobressaltando-se, o residente ouviu a voz contida e rouca pelo sono do ex–namorado.

– Para alguém que sofre da "Síndrome do Salvador"**,** ele é um prato perfeito. –o tom se firmava a cada movimento sinuoso que dava sobre o colchão, e quando enfim se abriram, os olhos violetas encontraram um rosto inexpressivo o encarando quando seu dono levantava da cama. – Mas espero que você não se esqueça que fui eu quem o encontrou, então tenho prioridade. – e o característico sorriso de Duo surgiu para amenizar a atmosfera cortante presente.

– Não enche! –o famoso resmungo ressoou quase de imediato pelo quarto, mas foi abafado pela charmosa e ensolarada gargalhada do ex-namorado. – Fique feliz, você ganhou um fã.

– Eu _sempre_ tenho fãs, Heero. Você que nunca aceitou isto muito bem. – e os violetas provocantes proferiram um doce veneno, como uma violeta selvagem e cruel que entorpecia suas presas em um filme de terror, quando avistaram uma coloração diferente nos olhos do amigo.

Sem dar-se conta do que fazia, Duo praticamente se ergueu da cama, mantendo-se equilibrado apenas com um braço na superfície do colchão, hipnotizado por aquela cor. Uma cor que há muito tempo não via, uma coloração que sempre apreciara, mas que agora não lhe afetava mais. E por trás daquela intensidade colorida se escondia um parco brilho. Uma iluminação que mudou totalmente sua intenção venenosa, adoçando sua alma. E quando intensificou o olhar para entrar naquela dimensão escondia, Heero desviou o olhar, se retraindo.

Mas não adiantou fugir do inevitável, já era tarde: Duo já estava sorrindo pela compreensão. Ele sempre teve a capacidade de entrar em na mente do ex-namorado com apenas um olhar e decifrar o que se passava em seu interior, antes mesmo até do próprio Heero.

E com a esperança lhe batendo no coração novamente, permitiu que a dor da culpa, guardada em si desde a separação, finalmente fosse embora. E pode respirar aliviado e tão gentilmente quanto se erguera, tornou a deitar-se: voltaria a dormir com o coração mais leve e tranquilo. A felicidade finalmente voltaria a sua vida, e saber disto era mais reconfortante do que pensar em sua própria felicidade.

E dormiu com o mais belo e tranquilo sorriso no rosto. Um sono plácido onde a felicidade estampada em suas feições transmitia algo que por mais que o amigo japonês quisesse decifrar não conseguia.

**-/º0°0º0º\-**

Um grito de pavor. Foi o que ouviu e o assustou. E com o susto despertou apressado, lhe causando uma forte dor aguda em suas retinas com o brilho da TV batendo diretamente em seus olhos. _Havia dormido_, sua consciência lhe condenava. Lhe dizia que havia sido irresponsável ao se permitir dormir enquanto estava de vigia.

A noite já começava a dar os seus primeiro sinais pela janela. O vento frio e noturno penetrava pela sala arrepiando sua pele. Passou sua mão pelo rosto gelado deixando que seus dedos se entrelaçassem com sua franja**,** retirando-a de sobre seus olhos e deixando seu rosto estafado exposto ainda mais a luminosidade azulada da tv.

Subitamente o grito se refez em sua memória e**,** alerta correu para o quarto, mas os dois companheiros de cama continuavam a dormir pesadamente. Olhou para o relógio em seu pulso e caminhou em direção ao seu paciente. Tudo parecia igual, sem nenhuma alteração. Como havia previsto.

Agora que o risco já havia diminuído, sua consciência e responsabilidade lhe afirmavam que estava na hora de tomar todas as demais providências práticas. A primeira, informar aos seus parentes ou amigos onde Quatre estava. Segundo, saber como poderia encontrá-los.

Procurou pelo quarto algum telefone estranho. Não encontrou. Olhou para uma blusa sobre a cadeira da mesa de projetos do amigo a qual identificou como não pertencente a Duo e sim ao cantor, mas esta não possuía bolsos. E sua lógica indicou que se ele estivesse com algum telefone, este provavelmente estaria em seu bolso, apesar de não ter visto quando o ajudara a se levantar e ir ao banheiro.

– Heero, Heero... Qual será a sua defesa quando for denunciado de ter abusado sexualmente de seu paciente? – O nítido deboche atingiu seus ouvidos assim que estava investigando os bolsos traseiros da calça do cantor, e para fazer isto sem acordar ao outro, fora necessário se colocar em uma postura meio que desagradável: encontrava-se praticamente deitado sobre o loiro. Ser pego daquela forma, lhe trouxe uma sensação de estar sendo flagrado por algo que não estava fazendo. Constrangido, mal conseguiu fingir uma normalidade estranha para o inesperado expectador.

– Já se passou quase um dia inteiro, Duo. Precisamos do celular dele para avisar a alguém onde ele está. Alguém precisa vir pegá-lo. Quem sabe o empresário? – assim que encontrou o pequeno aparelho começou a procurar nomes que poderiam ser conhecidos. Como os de seus parceiros de banda.

– Acho melhor o pessoal da banda. – Levantando-se da cama ainda zonzo pelas horas que passara dormindo por causa dos excessos, Duo caminhou em direção ao banheiro no momento em que ouvia a voz contida de Heero de dizer _"Boa noite! Meu nome é..."._

**-/º0°0º0º\-**

A hora seguinte passou rápido ou os parceiros musicais de Quatre foram muito mais rápidos do que o combinado. Quando menos esperava**,** seu interfone tocou e assim que atendeu**,** uma voz forte se identificou. Duo sentia a ansiedade correr em suas veias em uma velocidade surreal. Ele não podia acreditar que em alguns segundos, a GW inteira estaria reunida em seu apartamento. _A sua banda preferida_! A banda cujas músicas haviam embalado vários momentos de sua vida, desde o seu lançamento há uns quatro anos.

Tentou transparecer o mais calmo possível, e permaneceu sentado quando batidas leves soaram da porta.

Os olhos azuis cobalto de Heero chocaram-se com ousados olhos negros assim que abriu a porta do apartamento de Duo.

A imagem que se seguiu nunca mais sairia das lembranças do jovem publicitário ainda sentado ao sofá: Chang Wufei caminhando harmoniosamente ao centro de sua residência**,** seguido pela figura alta e esguia e de passos silenciosos do baterista Trowa Barton.

Não queria passar como uma _fãngirl_, ou mesmo um fã deslumbrado, mas estava quase insuportável controlar as mãos trêmulas. Mas assim que Heero tomou a dianteira em se apresentar e começou a explicar o que de fato havia ocorrido, rapidamente levantou–se e caminhou até as duas hipnóticas figuras.

– E este é Duo Maxwell**,** o dono do apartamento. Ele que trouxe o Sr. Quatre e o socorreu. – Heero o apresentou assim que sentiu a presença de Duo mover–se atrás de si.

Uma mão vigorosa foi estendida assim que seus olhos violetas se espelharam em vidros negros e sombrios. O aperto forte pela mão calejada pelas cordas do baixo o resgatou para o presente**,** retirando-o de sua órbita de admiração infantil.

Wufei – o descendente de chineses da banda – era tão prático quanto Heero, e logo pediu para ser levado ao local onde se encontrava o amigo. Com a partida de ambos, viu-se sozinho na presença do baterista, e não pode deixar de confirmar o que sempre suspeitara**:** ele era realmente era muito mais bonito sem todos aqueles instrumentos na sua frente.

**°°°°xxx°°°°xxx°°°°**

– Quatre! Acorda! – a voz rouca e melodiosa do baixista foi ouvida no momento em que o próprio sentou ao lado da cama. Heero manteve-se alguns passos atrás, Duo e Trowa se encontravam lado–a–lado logo na entrada do cômodo. – Acorda, anda! – e um som seco de um tapa fraco ecoou pelo quarto, surpreendendo não apenas Heero mas também Duo**,** que logo se manifestou, repreendendo-o.

Wufei apenas se dignou a voltar–se em direção ao rapaz de longa trança, com um olhar fuzilante do tipo _"não se mete!"._ Seu aviso foi logo reforçado, ao sentir a mão do calado músico ao seu lado, segurando em seu ombro, o impedindo de ir até os dois.

Mais um tapa foi ouvido e desta vez a marca dos dedos calejados foi deixada impressa, como uma foto mal revelada e totalmente vermelha, no rosto pálido e quase angelical. E daquela vez o desacordado vocalista acordou, abrindo os olhos confusos junto a uma intensa saraivada de xingamentos grogues.

Um enorme sorriso irradiou-se por seus lábios, assim que Quatre reconheceu quem estava ao seu lado:

– Dragão!

– Ingerindo aquelas porcarias de novo? – sentir o olhar de desprezo batendo em sua pele era mais dolorido do que o latejar de sua face.

– Estava apenas tentando me divertir, dragão...

– E conseguiu? – A resposta muda apenas lhe afirmava que eles haviam voltado ao ponto inicial, mas ele sabia no que aconteceria. Já havia visto aquele filme inúmeras vezes.

– Não quero falar sobre isto. – e o brilho que estava rondando pelo ambiente apagou-se.

E Heero, que presenciava tudo calado, pela primeira vez durante o dia, sentiu um enorme pesar bater em seu peito. Logo depois a pena veio a acompanhar o sentimento. Não queria sentir aquilo, não queria se envolver ainda mais, mas era impossível não sentir nada ao ver o loiro se encolher como uma criança sobre a cama e recolhendo–se perto da cabeceira.

– Não iremos falar sobre isto aqui, mas...

– Eu morri. Você sabia que eu morri? – mediante aquela afirmação**,** os olhos do baterista chinês localizaram imediatamente os olhos azuis do médico residente, ao mesmo tempo em que Trowa focalizou o rosto de Duo. E ambos simultaneamente movimentaram a cabeça em negação. Tão sincronizados como se tivessem lido o pensamento um do outro. – Eu morri afogado em um mar congelado... ele era de um azul tão escuro... e ele me aprisionava. – a fala ausente e mansa apenas informava ao amigo que tudo era muito mais grave do que ele pensara que fosse. – ...mas fui salvo pelo meu próprio Anjo da morte, Dragão... o meu Anjo... Meu... ele era tão bonito... e eu o xingei por ter me trazido de volta. O mar era tão profundo... egoísta... me congelava.

– Quatre, você ainda está em uma _badtrip_, cala a boca. – pela primeira vez desde que entrara naquele apartamento Trowa abrira a boca e no mesmo instante arrancou não somente gargalhadas do amigo loiro**,** como de Duo e Wufei. – Vem! Vamos embora porque você já incomodou mais do que essa sua voz horrorosa costuma incomodar os pais de nossos fãs. – E novamente com aquela inesperada piada, propositalmente dita para retirar as sombras que pairavam no ambiente, o moreno de olhos verdes caminhou em direção a cama e pegou seu amigo nos braços com uma habilidade surpreendente, afinal, Quatre não era uma criança ou mesmo possuía corpo feminino – mas carrega-lo pelo ombro não era uma das tarefas mais difíceis.

A naturalidade do gesto e a confiança implícita nele fez o dono do apartamento pensar que aquela cena já havia ocorrido outras dezenas, ou ainda centena de vezes, e ao seguir sua linha de pensamento**,** este o levou imediatamente a Heero. Seu ex também possuía a habilidade de socorrê-lo, de salvá-lo das inúmeras encrencas em que já se metera. Heero sempre estivera presente para carregá-lo, e ter aquela consciência, ao se ver no lugar do loiro, levou-o à conclusão que sempre fora um fardo. _Um peso quase morto_ que Heero**,** aos poucos**,** deixou de amar . E ter aquela noção apenas o vez sentir-se ainda mais próximo do ídolo, pois sabia que um dia os amigos também se cansariam e deixariam de amá-lo, e com isto ele também se sentiria um fardo.

Uma mistura de sentimentos o invadiu naquela hora. Não sabia se sentia auto piedade ou se fazia uma auto promessa que nunca mais voltaria a viver daquela forma: que não pediria mais ajuda a Heero, assim o libertando para que ele pudesse se refazer sem o pesado estigma de _salvador_. Mas dentre tudo o que prometeu a si mesmo, uma promessa ficou bem nítida em sua mente**,** quando seus olhos se encontraram com os de Quatre em uma despedida muda e solitária. Não permitiria que aquele homem incrivelmente talentoso um dia se tornasse um problema ainda maior para aqueles que o amavam. Ele ajudaria de alguma forma – não sabia como – mas era um certeza tão concreta como as paredes que os cercavam.

Antes dos três visitantes saírem, localizou o celular do hóspede sobre sua prancheta e antes que corresse para devolver, anotou seu telefone junto a uma nota: _"Me ligue! Já que salvei a sua vida__**,**_ _tenho o direito de usá-lo em meu próprio beneficio. __**Anjo da morte**__."_ E o sorriso maroto em segundos já estava adornando novamente seu rosto bonito.

°°°°xxx°°°°xxx°°°°

– Obrigado! – Foi o mais sincero agradecimento que já recebera de um parente de um paciente. E aquela pequena palavra fez com que Heero admirasse, mesmo que veladamente, a abnegação e zelo dos outros para com o homem loiro que ficara sob seus cuidados.

E isto lhe fez sentir-se desnecessário e**,** por algum motivo**,** aquilo não o agradou. Apertou a mão que lhe era novamente estendido e logo depois uma sutil reverência ao chinês**,** na saída do jardim do prédio.

Um frio percorreu o seu braço assim que todos os três já se encontravam na rua silenciosa, indo em direção ao carro. A noite estava escura, mas mesmo assim, algo lhe informava que havia algo de errado naquilo tudo. Sabia quando tinham olhos o observando, podia sentir o odor fétido respirando em sua nuca.

Voltou a olhar adiante e os rockeiros já estavam se acomodando no interior do carro. Ainda sentindo uma desconfiança estranha, olhou para seu lado direito e viu Duo parado imóvel, com as mãos no bolso da calça jeans e com o olhar fixo no automóvel que começava a partir. De súbito, um movimento rápido levou o seu olhar para seu lado direito**,** onde viu uma figura movimentando–se pelas sombras do jardim. Uma figura com um olhar brilhante de vitória e um sorriso cruel nos lábios.

Uma câmera estava pendurada em seu pescoço e um celular acabava de ser guardado no bolso da jaqueta preta. Quando o homem finalmente levou a sua atenção novamente para a sua direção e seus olhos se encontraram**,** um leve menear de cabeça lhe foi dado – e Heero novamente sentiu os pêlos de sua nuca se arrepiarem. E novamente o cheiro pérfido atingiu suas narinas e o bafo quente atingiu seu pescoço.

O homem moveu-se pegando sua câmera e ainda sem desprender o olhar de sua pessoa, colocou o rosto por trás da lente da máquina fotográfica.

Surpreso, Heero percebeu que o estranho acabara de bater uma foto sua.

E antes que pudesse ir ao seu encontro para saber do porque daquilo tudo e para saber quem ele era**,** o estranho subiu em uma moto e partiu.

A ultima visão que o futuro médico teve foi dos cabelos loiros que voavam devido à alta velocidade.

E, por um leve momento**,** sentiu um enorme prazer correr pelo seu corpo.

Um prazer sexual que nunca havia sentido.

Um prazer que lhe informava que aquilo tudo – a inadvertida entrada daquele _Rock Star_ na vida de ambos, assim como suas conseqüências – seria muito mais perigosa e imprevisível que a própria morte. E a excitação se tornou tão real e próxima que chegou a assustá-lo.

Fim do Cap 01

Nota da amiga oculta XD :

Querida Cristal, espero realmente que você goste do seu pequeno presente. Foi feito com muito carinho para você e para as demais meninas (leitoras).

Como você pediu surpresa no casal… torço para que tenha se surpreendido com o 1x4. XDD

Um Feliz Natal para todos! E não esqueçam de comer muita rabanada e castanha. XDD

_Nota da querida beta: _

_PELOAMORDEDEUS, SE GOSTARAM, COBREM O CAP 02! _

_EU !_

_E vamos brindar ao PRESENTE DE AMIGO SECRETO APRA A CRISTAL SAMEJIMAAAAAAAAAAA *_*_


End file.
